memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah Mackenzie (mirror)
:For the alternate mirror universe counterpart, see Sarah Mackenzie (AMU). |Homeworld= |Born=May 17th, 2333 |Died=2408 |Height=5’10” (178cm) |Weight=147 pounds (67 kg) |Hair Color=Brown |Eye Color=Brown |Mother=Deanne Mackenzie |Father=Joseph Mackenzie (deceased) |Sibling(s)=Christopher Mackenzie (brother), David Mackenzie (brother) |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)=Christopher Ragle (deceased), John Farrow (lover), Michael "Mic" Brumby (former fiancé) |Children= |Other Relatives=Matthew O'Hara (uncle) |Affiliation=Terran Rebellion, Galactic Commonwealth, New Terran Empire |PrevAssign= |Assign=chief of security, tactical officer, ''Intrepid'' (2387-present) |Occupation= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} In the mirror universe, Sarah Mackenzie or as she is more commonly known as Mac for short is a female who lives in the 24th century. Sarah was a member of the Terran Rebellion against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2370. She later became part of the Galactic Commonwealth after the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378. Sarah became the chief of security and tactical officer on the free starship ''Intrepid'', under the command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. Sarah was and is the Imperial Black Guard and Imperial Marine Corps team leader for Grand Admiral during the reign of Empress in the early 25th century. Sarah acted as second in command of all Imperial Special Operations next to legendary Terran commanding officers such as Lianna Young and Macha Hernandez. Infancy Sarah Mackenzie was born on May 17th, 2333 on to parents Deanne and Joseph Mackenzie a wealthy family. Sarah was born the youngest of three with two older brothers Christopher and David. Sarah's Betazoid infancy nurse had once said that Mac was born under a "blessed moon". For the majority of her young life Sarah was a slave to the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the 2370s. Terran Rebellion and Galactic Commonwealth She later became a member of the Terran Rebellion in 2370, and in 2372, Sarah served aboard the under Captain Miles "Smiley" O'Brien during the Battle of Terok Nor. Sarah later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378. Sarah became the chief of security and tactical officer on the free starship ''Intrepid'', under the command of Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. Later years and rejoining the Terran Rebellion After the deposement of Empress in 2407, Typhuss and Sarah and Olivia with no where esle to go joined the Terran Rebellion in 2408, they were allowed to join the Rebellion as they were exiled from the New Terran Empire by Empress Hoshi Sato. Later Typhuss's cousins Lois Lane and Chole Sullivan also joined the Rebellion. In 2408, Sarah along with Beverly Crusher and Typhuss tired to remove Empress Hoshi Sato from power so that Typhuss would become Emperor of the New Terran Empire but they failed. However after the deposement of Empress Hoshi Sato VII, Sarah was sent into exile along with Admiral Halliwell and with him joined the Terran Rebellion. Sarah Mackenzie is the current ex-wife of former Grand Admiral Halliwell after Olivia Benson in 2408. Later that year Sarah was killed in a skirmish with Alliance troops. Category:Humans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Intrepid personnel Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Imperial Marine Corps personnel Category:Mirror universe